The present invention relates to a terminal cover having flexibility so as to cover a terminal for supplying power to an electromotive element stored in a sealed container, a sealed type electromotive compressor whose terminal is covered with the terminal cover, and a refrigerant cycle device in which a refrigerant circuit is constituted of the sealed type electromotive compressor.
A terminal for supplying power to an electromotive element stored in a sealed container is attached to the sealed container of a sealed type electromotive compressor constituted of the electromotive element and a compression element driven by this electromotive element. In this terminal, a plurality of conductive pins are supported on a terminal main body via an insulating member. Moreover, a tip portion of each conductive pin is connected to a lead wire (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-126048).
In addition, in a case where the outside of the sealed container of such terminal remains to be exposed, there is a fear that trashes such as dust and dirt stick to the terminal, an insulating property of the conductive pin deteriorates, and the insulating member melts.
Therefore, attempts are made to solve such disadvantage by covering the sealed container of the terminal with a cover. The terminal cover will be described with reference to FIGS. 8 and 9. FIG. 8 shows a vertical side view of a terminal cover 100, and FIG. 9 shows a sectional plan view of the terminal cover 100 of FIG. 8.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, in the terminal cover 100, there is formed a storage section 102 to store a cluster which is constituted by bundling lead wires and which connects the terminal conductive pins to the lead wires. Moreover, a hole to engage with the conductive pin of the terminal is formed in the surface of the cluster on a terminal side in a case where the cluster is stored in the storage section. A side wall inner portion of the storage section 102 is provided with a recessed portion 103 which corresponds to a protruding portion formed on a tip of the cluster. The protruding portion of the cluster engages with the recessed portion 103 to thereby stably hold the cluster in the storage section 102.
Moreover, in FIG. 8, reference numeral 104 denotes a removal port for removing the lead wires extending from the cluster, and 105 denotes a stepped portion formed in order to prevent the cluster from being moved toward the removal port, the cluster being stored in the storage section 102 in the same manner as in the recessed portion 103.
In addition, since the above-described protruding portion is formed on the cluster, it is difficult to store the cluster in the storage section 102 of such terminal cover 100. That is, to store the cluster, unless the terminal cover 100 is strongly pulled in a horizontal direction (arrow direction of FIG. 9) to expand the storage section 102, the protruding portion cannot be stored in the recessed portion 103.
However, when the terminal cover 100 is strongly pulled, there is a fear that the terminal cover 100 breaks. In a case where the terminal cover is constituted of a soft material in order to avoid such breakage of the terminal cover, there is a fear that the terminal cover melts owing to heat from the sealed type electromotive compressor during use.
On the other hand, there is a problem that the lead wires extending from the removal port 104 to the outside of the terminal cover 100 are nibbled by a mouse, thereby causing short-circuit, and there has been a demand for protection of the lead wires.